Almas Unidas
by nohemyrmairez
Summary: luego del final de la 2 temporada, Emily descubre que esta embarazada de Aiden, quien viene a vengarse de Daniel, por el disparo que le dio, Daniel usara el embarazo de Emily para alejarla de Aiden, pero las almas de Emily y Aiden están unidas por el bebe que esperan, y tendrán que luchar por eso.


capitulo 1

Sus ojos se abrieron al sentir la luz solar de la mañana, parpadeo un par de veces adaptándose a la luz, tras un largo suspiro se levanto de la cama. Sentía un gran vacío, más que el de costumbre, ella sabía la razón pero se negaba a aceptarla, se negaba a aceptar que le hiciera falta Aiden.

Se detuvo frente a un espejo, echándose una mirada, se sentía fatal, era la 4ta noche sin dormir, pensando, divagando, en donde podría estar, le había marcado a su teléfono pero era más que evidente que había cambiado de numero, ya habían pasado 3 meses desde que se había marchado y Nolan salía de la cárcel pronto. Su relación con Daniel estaba cada vez más distante, se empezaba a preguntar si de verdad valía la pena estar con Daniel, si sería posible encontrar otro modo de acabar con los Greyson.

Daniel estaba seguro que sería un gran día para el y Emily, apenas si habían hablado desde lo de la explosión, ni siquiera estaba seguro si seguían juntos o no, sus conversaciones, se basaban en Nolan y en su vida de pobre. Llamo a la puerta, sin recibir respuesta alguna, por la cual se venturo dentro de la casa

Al escuchar un portazo, se dirigió hacia el sitio del ruido, con un poco de miedo después de lo de Aiden. Podía oír a alguien moverse y sin dudarlo abrió la puerta de golpe, haciendo brincara a Emily, que solo se cubría con una toalla, Daniel quedo más que hipnotizado con el paisaje.

''Daniel…que haces aquí? ''

''estas preciosa sabes, tengo el mero impulso de quitarte esa toalla y divertirnos un poco'' menciono él con una desmedida confianza, ella alzo una ceja ante su atrevimiento.

''no lo creo… Daniel tengo planes para hoy'' menciono ella fríamente, el muchacho se decepciono y se entristeció pero era lo último que le preocupaba, al ver que seguía allí de pie

''Daniel.. por favor'' el mucho entendió y se marcho

((((((((((((()))))))) ((((((((())))))))))))) (((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))

Aiden estaba tomando una copa mientras una aeromoza anunciaba que pronto estarían en The Hampton , con una mueca vio su reflejo atreves de la copa, estaría de regreso, para ajustar cuentas con Daniel Greyson, y no se marcharía hasta hacerlo trizas, sin importarle lo que Emily pensara o hiciera al respecto.

((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))) (((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))

Emily había ido a recoger a Nolan, a la cárcel, le daba mucha nostalgia, porque no podía evitar remover viejas heridas en ella, ambos se habían abrazado fuertemente sin dudarlo, se las había ingeniado para sacarlo por la puerta de atrás y evitar a la prensa.

Ambos se estaban poniendo al día, con respecto a Jack, Conrrad, Daniel y por último la salida de Aiden.

''valla valla Ems, parece que nos llovió'' menciono el rubio con su humor característico

Un mareo la sacudió de pronto…

Los siguientes días trascurrieron entre mareos, vómitos y nauseas

''creo que deberías ver a un doctor'' suplico Nolan pero ella negó con un gesto y lo fulmino con la mirada haciendo temblar

''estoy bien….''

_**Aiden la beso en el cuello con paciencia, torturándola de placer, ella se giro hacia él y envolvió sus manos alrededor de su cuello y se alzo de puntillas para besarlo**_

''_**tienes que irte'' le recordó el con tristeza y ella se echo hacia atrás **_

''_**desearía quedarme… me dejas quedarme cierto'' y sin decir más el envolvió sus brazos en su cintura moviéndola hacia la cama….**_

Sacudió ese recuerdo de su cabeza, y una idea terrible se apodero de ella…

¿Podría estar embarazada?, oh no, rápidamente subió a su habitación y busco una cajita que había comprado, contenía una prueba de embarazo, sin dudarlo entro al baño a hacerse la prueba de embarazo.

''maldita sea'' murmuro por lo bajo mientras miraba el palillo en sus manos que indicaba, positivo. Cerró los ojos con frustración

''¿Ems? ¿Estás bien?'' preguntaba Nolan con inquietud.

''saldré en un minuto'' respondió

**Nunca planee ser madre**, **¿****cómo es esto posible?, un bebe creciendo dentro de mi… esto es una locura**

Pensó Emily antes de salir, Nolan le ofreció una copa de vino, lo cual le revolvió el estomago haciéndola vomitar en la papelera.

''no creo que estés bien.. Yo sugiero que…''

''ESTOY EMBARAZADA!'' soltó de golpe haciendo que el rubio abriera los ojos de par en par.


End file.
